


The Historemix

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anne of Cleves is an orphan, Catherine Parr deserves better, Catherine Parr is a Good Friend, Catherine of Aragon is trying, Edmund Howard is a terrible person and a worse parent, F/F, F/M, Gay Henry VIII of England, HA no THANK YOU, Homophobic Homosexual(s), Homophobic Language, I'm American so this story will take place in America, Internalized Homophobia, Jane Seymour has sucky parents, Joyce Culpeper-Howard is a major bitch, Katherine Howard and Anne Boleyn are sisters, Modern AU, Multi, Six the musical - Freeform, The whole Howard family is fucked up, and she's doing a pretty good job too, and then angry British people come for me, because I really don't want to do something that wouldn't make sense in Britain, c'mon ao3 get these tags up, why are there no tags for Six?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: For nearly 500 years Anne Boleyn, Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves, Katherine Howard, James Seymour, and Henry VIII of England reincarnate as babies to brand new families with few memories of their past lives. Struggling to not make the same mistakes of their past selves while losing memories each time around, the seven of them have to accept who they are in order to break the cycle. Even if they're not ready to face the truth.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves/Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England, Henry VIII of England/Catherine Parr, Henry VIII of England/Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England/Katherine Howard, Henry VIII of England/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. The Early Stages

**Author's Note:**

> Johnson Boarding School for K-12 is basically non-Magic, American Hogwarts. Just warning you.

January 16th, 2012 

Catherine warily eyed the young girls in front of her as her mother tried to push her closer. The girls were maybe her age, and they looked a lot alike. Both of them had the same wide blue eyes, the same button nose, the same brush of freckles across their cheeks - they even wore the same small hoop earrings! (Granted, the pink one's earrings were gold and the green one's were silver.) The only way you could really differentiate the two was their clothing. One was wearing a pink sweater, black coveralls, pink sunglasses, and pink shoes and the other was in a forest green dress, with a white long-sleeved shirt under it, a green fancy hat-thing (Catherine didn't know the name of it), and green boots.

"Catherine, honey!" An unfamiliar woman exclaimed, kneeling down and squeezing Catherine. The African American wheezed, attempting to use her short and stumpy nails to claw at the woman's scratchy purple dress so she'd let go. The woman pulled back with a bright grin and Catherine glared at her with the most strength she could muster, huffing and fixing her crown that read 'Birthday Girl' in cheap plastic.

Catherine pointed to the two girls (with two fingers because she'd been taught that it's rude to point with one), looking up at her mother.

"You want to go play?" Bambi furrowed her eyebrows, exchanging shocked looks with Jordan. Her face broke out into a smile. "Of course, go on, sweetie! Don't go beyond the playground, though!"

Catherine grabbed the girls' wrists and gently pulled them away from the adults. As they left she could hear her mom say to the squeezy-lady; "Cathy doesn't play with many kids. She usually prefers to stay in her room or hang out with us."

Catherine and the green girl sat down on the grass under the slide, the pink one sitting on the bench behind the puzzle.

"How old are you?" The pink one asked.

Catherine held up five fingers, not uttering a word.

"Do you..." The green one paused, thinking. Catherine scrunched up her nose in confusion, hearing a thick French accent. The green one shook her head, deciding against whatever she was going to say.

The pink one kicked her legs back and forth. "My sister's from France. She only just got here. _Qu'y a-t-il, Anne?_ "

" _Parle-t-elle?"_ The green one responded, folding her legs under her.

Catherine gave the two confused glances, looking back and forth between them.

"She asked if you can talk?" The pink one tilted her head.

Catherine huffed. "I talk. I just don't want to."

"Ah." The green one nodded. She smiled brightly. " _Je m'appelle Annabelle Bow-Hillman! Mais ils m'appellent Anne._ "

Catherine knew enough to know she was introducing herself. She gave her back a tentative smile.

"I'm Katelyn Hillman. Kate or Kat works too." She held out her hand. Catherine stared at it, confused. Katelyn nudged her hand forward. "High five."

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because." Katelyn shrugged. Catherine sighed, high-fiving her.

"I'm Catherine Armani."

" _J'adore tes cheveux!_ " Anne grinned widely, looking Catherine dead in the eye. Catherine frowned in confusion, glancing at Katelyn.

"She says she loves your hair." Katelyn translated.

"Oh." Catherine looked back at Anne with a tentative smile, tapping her small gold heels together nervously. _"M-merci?"_

Anne's grin brightened. _"Oui merci! De rien. Tu parles français?"_

"She said you're welcome and asked if you speak French." Katelyn informed her.

Catherine shrugged. "The school I'm going to go to is supposed to start teaching me French."

"Is it the big school in that direction?" Katelyn pointed to the train station.

"I think so." 

" _C'est là que nous sommes-_ " Anne stopped herself, frowning as she thought hard about something. When she opened her mouth again, she spoke slowly and hesitantly. "T-That is where w-we are going...?"

" _Bon travail, Anne!_ That's where we're going to school. Our parents took us there to see it." Katelyn smiled.

Catherine opened her mouth to respond before her mother's voice cut her off. "Kids, cake!"

Catherine stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of her black skirt and smoothing out the sequins on her gold shirt. She hesitantly held out a hand to each of the girls."C'mon. Let's go get cake."

August 24th, 2012 

"Bye Catalina!" Nero waved, clinging onto her husband for support as she cried. Catalina waved back, even though she secretly hated it when her parents called her by her full name. Isaac just gave her a sharp nod, motioning to his clothes. Catalina got the hint. She looked down and straightened out her uniform. It was the usual girls' private school uniform; a white long-sleeved button up, a solid colored tie, a sweater vest, a grey pleated skirt (which could be changed once you got to 6th grade, Catalina saw that in the pamphlet. She couldn't read the small letters but there had been a diagram), knee high white socks, and black or white shoes. The boys' uniform was only slightly different, consisting of a white long-sleeved button up, a tie with a single stripe, a sweater vest, long grey pants (in the winter, fall, and early spring, at least), white ankle socks, and black or white shoes.

Her father gave her another nod signaling she had fixed whatever was 'un-ladylike', as her parents would describe, and Catalina turned around, jumping when she suddenly came face to face with a boy. He was chubbier than most kids, but they were still young, he would grow into himself. His hair was cinnamon brown and his eyes were bright green. He wore the same yellow tie as her except with a dark orange stripe. Catalina noticed the boy seemed to be wearing the wrong gender's socks because they went just a little below the knee with a yellow stripe at the top and a yellow bee on the sides. Catalina looked down at his socks, then at hers, then back at his again before looking him in the eye.

"I think you're wearing the wrong socks." She stated.

The boy shook his head. "My Ma says clothes 'on't have a gender. 'Sides, I like these ones better, anyway." He replied with a southern accent so strong it was practically a defense mechanism. 

"But those socks are for girls." Catalina furrowed her eyebrows. Her parents had taught her that boys wear boys clothes and girls wear girls clothes - no further questions.

"Yeah, but I like 'em." The boy shrugged. He held out his hand. "I'm Henry Maitland."

"Catalina Parr." Catalina introduced. Then it hit her she wasn't going to be around her parents. Nobody _had_ to call her her full name. "But, don't call me Catalina. Please."

"M'kay, I'll call you... Tally!" Henry decided. "But we probably need another name for you."

"Why?" Catalina asked.

"Because we're best friends now and as your best friend I'm the only person who can call you Tally!" Henry informed her.

"Oh, okay." Catalina nodded, though she didn't really understand.

"What about... Caty?" Henry tilted his head.

Caty smiled a little bit. "I like that name."

"Perfect!" Henry exclaimed proudly.

Suddenly, someone knocked into them, sending all three kids spiraling towards the ground. A hand caught Caty's arm, her nose grazing the ground. Both kindergarteners were pulled back up as they looked at their savior they saw it was a boy two grades above them. He wore a light blue tie with a dark blue stripe on it, signaling he was in the second grade, and the standard uniform. His skin was a rich, deep brown and his eyes were unusually blue.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized, bending down to pick up all of their stuff. "I wasn't looking where I was going and my sister was chasing me and then I saw you guys but couldn't stop because I didn't have enough reaction time and-" the boy paused his rambling. "You guys are kindergarteners."

Caty and Henry nodded silently.

The boy's face morphed into something akin to fear. "Stephieeeeee!" He called. "Come quick!"

"What?" A girl walked over, her face contorted in annoyance. She wore the standard girl's uniform with the fifth grader's cherry tie. Her hair was in braids that fell to her shoulders and her skin was a bronze-caramel color, her eyes the same blue as the boy's.

"I almost killed some kindergarteners! Can you check them to make sure they're okay?" The boy pleaded.

"You're so dramatic, they're fine." 'Stephie' rolled her eyes. She looked over to Henry and Caty. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Caty nodded.

"See, they're fine." 'Stephie' shrugged. "I'm Stephanie Cleves, that's my brother Samir."

"Cata- Caty Parr." Caty smiled politely.

"Henry Maitland." Henry introduced eagerly.

Stephanie smiled. "Alright, we're gonna go no, you guys good on your own?"

"Well can you- oh." Caty stopped herself, seeing Samir had already put their bags on the train for them. "Oh. Thank you."

"No problem!" Samir responded proudly. "I-"

"Let's go." Stephanie grabbed her brother's hoodie, it was angled so it wouldn't choke him but she could move him. Samir waved sadly as he was pulled away and Caty suppressed a giggle. The train blew it's horn and Henry and Caty turned to wave goodbye to their parents. Caty's shoulder sagged when she saw her parents were already gone but she still waved to a random family, not wanting Henry to see her parents had left.

"C'mon!" Henry grabbed her arm, pulling her onto the train. The train was built like a large public bus, there were two columns and three seats per column, with the exception of the front rows which would only hold two people each and the back row which had seven seats. There were the things on the roof that you could hold onto and stand up, as well.

Henry dragged Caty over to a row near the back. Once the two were sat down, someone stopped in the isle next to their row. 

"Hello." Caty greeted.

"Hi!" Henry chirped.

"Hey." The girl smiled. Caty took note of the obvious northern accent. "Can I sit here?"

Caty nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks." The girl sat down, folding her legs underneath her and buckling her seat belt. Caty studied the girl with interest. She had chestnut brown skin, freckles covered every inch of her visible, and her hair was coily and full. It was pulled up into two puffs, Caty smacked Henry's hand away when he discretely reached to touch them. She wore the same uniform as Caty, except with dirty blue sneakers. But her extremely blue eyes are what caught Caty's attention.

"I'm Anna Cleves. But Annie's fine, too." The girl smiled.

"Henry Maitland." Henry introduced.

"Caty Parr." Caty smiled. "Do you have a sister and brother?"

"Mhm." Annie nodded, pulling out an iPad. "Samir and Stephanie. My name's actually Samantha but I don't like it so everyone calls me Anna."

"We met them." Henry said.

Annie didn't look up from her device. "You did?"

"Yup. Samir knocked us over and Stephanie... um..."

"Yeah, she probably got dragged along." Annie snorted. "I-" Suddenly she gasped, frantically hitting the people in front of them on the head. 

"Can I help y-" The girl turned around before gasping in the same manner as Annie. "Annie?"

The girl had light bronze skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was pulled into a large puff at the top of her head and she wore the same uniform as everyone else. Henry reached out to touch her hair but the girl glared at him, causing Henry to withdraw his hand.

"Catherine!" Annie squealed, unbuckling her seat belt and hugging her friend. "Okay, Cathy, this is Henry Maitland and Caty Parr. Caty, Henry, this is Catherine Armani."

"Hi." Catherine waved. "Oh! Annie, Caty, Henry, this is Anne Bow-Hillman and Kate Hillman."

"Hello." One of the girls smiled. She had blue eyes, black hair pulled into a complicated braid, and freckles dusting across her cheeks.

" _Bonjour_!" The other girl grinned. She was exactly like Kate but with an extremely thick French accent. Her hair was down with a single braid on one side making it easier for Caty to distinguish the two without them having to talk.

"She's...?" Caty trailed.

"French. Anne lived with our Pa in France but we wanted to go to the same school so she came here." Kate said.

"Oh." Caty nodded.

Henry opened his mouth to say something before the bus driver cut him off.

"EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS!" He barked, the riders all scrambling to sit back down and buckle their seat belts.

* * *

**I imagine Anne of Cleves and Catherine of Aragon have gorgeous, like, really full hair (a.k.a. the hair i wish I had but can't grow because my hair refuses to cooperate) so I'm linking what hairstyles I imagined they had, also because I suck at describing clothes and hair so I think I'll at least give you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals the links to their outfits every chapter - at the very least.**

**Girls'/Boys' uniform -[uniform](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/3041317)**

**Catherine -[hair 1](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTEGrKH0BMMcBiW9laAcDFzWEw0tvaruGpj0A&usqp=CAU)**

**Catherine -[hair 2](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSJqSK6nb64DKna_rzsh_oHQeOLxUJDAmKVaw&usqp=CAU)**

**Catherine -[clothes](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/3041563) (the rest of my lyrics are missing ☹️)**

**Katelyn -[hair 1](https://www.closetcouture.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/115090219-braid-hairstyles-for-kids-.jpg)**

**Katelyn -[hair 2](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRDT3NXI7m7kV5yVkfKeWIPRJRp1M4ETFOi3A&usqp=CAU)**

**Katelyn -[clothes](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/3045682)**

**Annabelle -[hair 1](https://www.todaysparent.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/BTS-Hair-Waterfall-Braid-4-new.jpg)**

**Annabelle -[hair 2](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ8ONnCxeH8RZM5tIpc7N0vQJ3BO3lzN3Rbuw&usqp=CAU)**

**Annabelle -[clothes](https://shoplook.io/outfit-preview/3041696)**

**Anna -[hair](https://i0.wp.com/www.seriouslynatural.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Back-To-School-Hairstyles-For-Your-Little-Natural-Girl1.jpg?resize=603%2C623)**

**Catalina -[hair](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQuMJua-l5mPTnUd-Uk9M52I3cneYh0NuVK1g&usqp=CAU)**


	2. Not me recasting the Queens at 10pm, no siree, you've got the wrong author

* * *

Hailee Steinfeld as **[Katelyn Hillman](https://9to5mac.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/6/2018/05/hailee_steinfeld-wide.jpg?quality=82&strip=all&w=1600) (Katherine Howard)**

Bailee Madison as **[Annabelle Bow-Hillman](https://www.sun-sentinel.com/resizer/gNr4_HHPNvEpA4QFjZRmt4kcRY4=/1200x0/top/arc-anglerfish-arc2-prod-tronc.s3.amazonaws.com/public/C2UHXXK2MBDT5BLWUP5PY3AT2U.jpg) (Anne Boleyn)**

Marsai Martin as **[Catalina Parr](https://api.time.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/11/social-marsai-martin-time-100-next.jpg) (Catherine Parr)**

Skai Jackson as **[Catherine Armani](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQgwaKm-h8TNCZfJ0TyC_eqM2X6TOJZtvo0ZQ&usqp=CAU) (Catherine of Aragon)**

Cydnee Black as **[Stephanie (Annie) Cleves](https://bookingagentinfo.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/Cydnee-Black-Contact-Information.jpg) (Anne of Cleves)**

AnnaSophia Robb as **[Janelle Sai](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQvxnwFQhA8TiRox_j1Wb0SpZD-2IPNP8eSRw&usqp=CAU) ****(Jane Seymour)**

* * *


End file.
